The Return
Return is a term used for a period of time in late Merethic Era. It is the time Men returned to Tamriel to settle there permanently. Pre-Return Events The elves lived in peace with the humans until the late Merethic Era when they saw that humankind was growing at an exponential rate, given a human's faster reproductive period. Thus, the elves attacked the humans in an attempt to lower the population. Almost the entire human population on Tamriel was wiped out. Only three people have been recorded to survive in the capital of early Nedic settlers, Saarthal. The three were Ysgramor and two of his sons, Yngol and Ylgar. They survived by sailing the last longboat back to their homeland, Atmora. The night of the elven raid became known as the Night of Tears. It is later mentioned that despite their main goal of lowering the human population, elves were after the great power hidden beneath Saarthal. Only in the Fourth Era in a archeological excavation of the nearby College of Winterhold the great power was discovered to be the Eye of Magnus. Upon arriving to Atmora, Ysgramor told stories of treacherous elves and of gathering an army to come back and avenge the lost souls. Return of the Men On the day known as Day of Final Passage Ysgramor and his army, the Five Hundred Companions, left port of Jylkurfyk, Atmora to sail back to Mereth and take back what is rightfully theirs. During their voyage to Mereth Five Hundred got cought in the Storm of Separation. As a result legendary Ysgramor lost his eldest son, Yngol. Yngol Barrow was made as a proper burial place for a Nede warrior. This played a role in later events. Shortly after Five Hundred arrived at Hsaarik Head, Saarthal was taken back from the elven kind. First goal of the Five Hundred was fulfilled and next was yet to plan. The Circle of Captains was assebled and it was decided that every captain and his crew should go their own ways. Thus began a period of genocidal slaughter of elves and beasts alike. During the period men spread out all over Tamriel, from then warm Skyrim to far southern marshes of Black Marsh. First notable event to be recorded was founding of Whiterun. Crew of Jorrvaskr under command of Jeek of the River scouted area later named Whiterun Hold. They found the mysterious monument, Skyforge, that was feared by local elves and decided to put it to a proper use. Lands in this valley were suitable for harvest as well. Crew settled here not knowing that they had started a settlement that will later grow into a great city that still stood in Fourth Era. Second notable event to be recorded was founding of Windhelm. Crews of Kaal Kaaz, Sadon Reyth and Ylgermet under command of harbinger Ysgramor himself fought elves in area later named Eastmarch. Ysgramor stumbled upon his sons, Yngol's grave and in grief decided to build a great city where the nearby river, White River, met the Sea of Ghosts. City was to serve as a monument of all mankind. It was built by elven captives in Atmorian fashion. Long bridge was built as the only entrance to the city, so that no elf can sneak in unnoticed to avenge his own kin. As well as Whiterun, Windhelm still stood in the Fourth Era as one of the biggest cities in Skyrim. End of the Return Period along with the great expansion of mankind and merciless genocide of elves ended with the final breath of great Ysgramor. News of his death spread like dark cloud all over Tamriel and most of the warriors put down their axes in grief never to pick them up again. Ysgramor chose to be burried at sea, looking in direction of his true homeland, Atmora. But even after death of the great harbinger his castle served High Kings for many generations after. However, by the end of the Return man had already gained a permanent standing in Skyrim. Snow Elves had been banished underground to emerge only thousands of years later as beasts known as Falmer. Tamriel soon became the only home for men, as the Atmora froze beyond recognition. Heroes of this period, Five Hundred Companions,however, soon lost their grip over Tamriel and returned to Skyrim. Remnants of the once great army could be still found in Fouth Era, but time had changed them as well as everything around. Sources *''Songs of the Return, Vol 2'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 7'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 19'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 24'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 56'' *''Night of Tears'' *''Yngol and the Sea-Ghosts'' Category:Events Category:Lore Category:Lore: Events